Next Step
by Kacang Merah
Summary: VIXX RAVI HONGBIN RABIN GS / "AKU SUDAH BILANG DATANG LEBIH PAGI. KENAPA KAU LAMBAT SEKALI?"/ Lelaki itu memegang kedua pundak Hongbin dan mendorongnya ke dinding bioskop. / Hongbin meringis merasakan punggungnya yang menabrak dinding cukup keras. / "Ya tuhan, apa lelaki berengsek itu yang melakukan ini padamu?" Hakyeon hampir menjerit saat melihat ujung bibir Hongbin yang pecah./


**Next Step** **© Kacang Merah**

 **(Dilarang meng-copy sepenuhnya atau sebagian isi tanpa izin)**

 **Pairing : VIXX Rabin (Ravi─female Hongbin)**

 **Warning : Lebay, Penuh Drama, Hurt/Comfort, FLUFF**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Annyeong yeorobun, thanks for reviewing on hsh0705 before. Finally i comeback with new story.**

 **Thanks to my skripsi, its make my head dizzy and busy.**

 **Hope everyone love this story. oh, the italic part is flashback. I hope it isn't confusing for you.**

* * *

.

.

Gadis dengan _tanktop_ hitam itu menyangkutkan _earphone_ ke telinganya kemudian melakukan sedikit pemanasan dengan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas kepala menahannya selama delapan hitungan, dilanjutkan dengan menahan tangan kanan dan kirinya masing-masing delapan hitungan. Selesai melakukan peregangan pada bagian atas tubuhnya, gadis dengan rambut panjang sewarna kacang _almond_ itu melebarkan kakinya melakukan gerakan seperti sedang duduk di udara dan memutar punggungnya ke arah kanan dan kiri. Belum selesai sampai di situ, sekarang dia menekuk kaki kirinya ke depan dan kaki kanannya diluruskan ke arah belakang. Celana olahraga abu-abu dengan garis merah di sisinya itu sangat pas membalut kedua kakinya yang ramping. Semua orang di _gym_ ini bisa dengan jelas menggambar bentuk tubuhnya dengan pandangan mata. Merasa cukup dengan kaki kirinya, dia meletakkan kaki kanannya di depan dan kaki kirinya diluruskan ke belakang. Gadis itu terus melakukan pemanasan, sesekali menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menggeser poninya yang menutupi mata tanpa sadar adanya dua pasang mata yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

" _Heol, daebak_." Lelaki di sebelah kanan akhirnya membuka suara setelah sekian lama bungkam.

Suaranya membuat lelaki dengan topi hitam di sebelahnya menoleh.

"Kau lihat gadis dengan _tanktop_ hitam itu?"

Lelaki bertopi itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengarahkan matanya ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Tubuhnya benar-benar indah, wajahnya cantik. Benar-benar sebuah _jackpot_."

Lelaki bertopi hitam itu menegak air mineral di tangannya, masih sibuk mengatur napas setelah melakukan latihan angkat beban beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan membutuhkan hal lain seandainya dia jadi milikku."

"Hahaha. Kau bisa saja." Lelaki bertopi itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau bisa lihat dadanya, wah..." lelaki dengan kaos abu-abu itu berdecak kagum, "apa kau bisa menebak asli atau bukan?"

Lelaki dengan topi hitam yang terbalik itu kembali tertawa. "Kau benar-benar bisa membayangkan dari balik pakaiannya?"

"Yah, insting laki-laki bahkan lebih canggih daripada teknologi _x-ray_."

"Aku tahu maksudmu." Lelaki bertopi itu melepas sarung tangannya.

"Apa kau bisa menebak pekerjaannya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Mungkin model majalah dewasa? Sayang sekali jika tubuh seindah itu hanya disimpan rapat-rapat."

"Kalau dia adalah _idol_ , pasti namanya sudah melejit ke seluruh penjuru Korea."

"Yah, kau punya _sense_ yang bagus juga." Lelaki dengan _tanktop_ abu-abu itu menepuk-nepuk pemuda di sebelahnya. Larut akan percakapan pertama mereka.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa mendapatkan nomornya?"

"Coba saja."

Gadis yang sedang diperbincangkan itu turun dari _treadmill_ , rambut di pelipisnya basah oleh keringat. Dia berbalik mencari ikat rambut dari dalam tasnya. Saat sedang mengikat rambutnya, dia melihat dua orang lelaki di bagian angkat beban yang salah satunya melambaikan tangan padanya. Gadis yang mengikat rambutnya menjadi kuncir kuda itu lantas mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

" _Heol_! Dia benar-benar ke sini."

"Akan lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat, kan?"

"Jika aku bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselnya aku juga akan memberitahumu. Tenang saja."

Gadis itu tersenyum sembari mempercepat langkahnya. Ikatan rambutnya yang berantakan bahkan tidak mengurangi radiasi cantik yang dipancarkannya. Benar, gadis ini lebih cantik dilihat dari dekat.

Lelaki dengan kaos abu-abu itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jarinya. "Hai, boleh-"

"Wonshiki, kau sudah selesai?"

Laki-laki dengan kaos abu-abu itu mengatupkan mulutnya seketika itu juga terpaku melihat gadis cantik bak dewi itu meletakkan tangannya di lengan tegap lelaki di sebelahnya.

Lelaki dengan topi hitam itu lantas melepas topinya dan mengacak rambut hitamnya. Mengalungkan tanganya di bahu gadis cantik itu seraya tersenyum lebar ke arah lelaki yang masih terbengong-bengong di sebelahnya.

"Loh? Kau?! Kalian?!"

"Maaf aku sudah tidak perlu nomornya. Oh ya, satu lagi aku sudah membuktikan semuanya asli tanpa operasi." Wonshik mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hongbin.

"A-ah, maaf kalau begitu aku ke toilet dulu." Kemudian lelaki itu berjalan menjauhi mereka, yang menurut Wonshik seperti setengah berlari.

Hongbin yang kebingungan menunjuk lelaki asing ber- _tanktop_ abu-abu yang tiba-tiba saja pergi, "Jadi, tadi itu siapa?" tanya Hongbin penasaran.

" _Molla_. Aku juga baru bertemu dengannya di sini. Hahaha" Wonshik kemudian tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi setelah itu.

"Terus kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hahahaha."

.

.

* * *

###

* * *

.

.

Ravi menyalakan mesin mobilnya saat Hongbin selesai memasang sabuk pengamannya. Mereka sudah bersih-bersih dari keringat dan berganti pakaian. Jika tidak sibuk, mereka biasanya akan menyempatkan pergi ke _gym_ berdua. Namun jika terlampau sibuk biasanya Wonshik yang akan lebih banyak pergi sendirian.

"Binnie, kita ke _pet_ _shop_ sebentar ya."

Hongbin yang masih fokus dengan layar ponselnya menoleh, "Kau masih berniat memelihara anjing?"

"Um. Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama."

"Kau yakin? Bukannya jadwalmu semakin padat?"

Wonshik menghela napas, "Ya, aku tahu. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan keluargaku."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Memangnya kau mau menamainya apa?"

" _Eongdong_ (bokong)," jawab Wonshik pendek.

" _Yah_! Dasar mesum."

" _Aniya_ , itu lucu kan?"

"Kau ingin semua orang memanggil bokongmu lucu dan imut?"

"Kau membuatnya menjadi semakin ambigu. Hahaha" Kemudian tawa Wonshik memenuhi mobil.

Hongbin menyipitkan matanya ke arah lelaki di sebelahnya yang tertawa keras "Dasar gila."

.

.

* * *

###

* * *

.

.

 _Hongbin menepuk-nepuk cushion_ _-_ _nya lebih banyak pada bagian pipi di dekat bibirnya untuk menutupi bekas kebiruan yang mulai jelas terlihat. Dilanjutkan dengan menambahkan sedikit liptint pada bibirnya yang agak luka di bagian ujungnya._

 _Hongbin baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya saat ponselnya berdering, menampilkan nama kekasihnya. Hongbin buru-buru menekan tombol hijau sebelum dia semakin marah._

 _"Kau di mana?"_

 _"Aku baru saja akan berangkat."_

 _"Yah! Bukannya sudah kubilang, aku mau kau datang setengah jam lebih awal? Bagaimana kalau kita kehabisan tiket? Aku tidak mau tahu kita harus menontonnya hari ini."_

 _"Iya aku tahu. Aku akan mengantri untukmu," jawabnya pelan. Sudah terlalu banyak mereka bertengkar._

 _"Bagus kalau begitu." Kemudian telepon diputus._

 _"Hongbin-ah, kau mau ke mana?" Hakyeon yang baru keluar kamar memergoki Hongbin yang sudah memakai mantelnya._

 _"Aku ada janji dengan oppa," jawabnya dengan sedikit senyum terpaksa._

 _"Lagi? Yah, kau bahkan belum istirahat semenjak pemotretan dua hari yang lalu."_

 _"Hari ini pertama kali film favoritnya tayang di bioskop. Dia mau kita menonton bersama."_

 _"Suruh si pengecut itu untuk membeli tiketnya sendiri. Bukan malah menyuruhmu mengantri berjam-jam untuk dua buah tiket yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak ingin menontonnya."_

 _Hongbin mengulas senyum lagi, kemudian buru-buru pergi dari apartemen sebelum Hakyeon menginterogasinya lebih banyak._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _###_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"Maaf tapi aku sudah-"_

 _"Apa kau memang tidak berguna seperti ini?" Lelaki itu terdengar menggeram._

 _"Aku sudah mengantri lebih dari satu jam untuk tiketnya, aku bersumpah." Air mata mulai menggenang di mata indahnya._

 _"AKU SUDAH BILANG DATANG LEBIH PAGI. KENAPA KAU LAMBAT SEKALI?"_

 _"Iya aku tahu, aku salah tapi ini tempat umum, Oppa."_

 _"Memangnya kenapa kalau ini tempat umum?"_

 _"Oppa, aku sudah minta maaf."_

 _"Yah! kalau permintaan maaf berguna kau pikir apa gunanya polisi, hah?" Lelaki itu memegang kedua pundak Hongbin dan mendorongnya ke dinding bioskop._

 _Hongbin meringis merasakan punggungnya yang menabrak dinding cukup keras._

 _"Kau tahu aku sudah menunggu film ini sejak lama! Dan kau menghancurkan semua rencanaku."_

 _"Aku janji akan membelikan tiket untuk besok-"_

 _"AKU TIDAK BUTUH TIKETNYA BESOK!" suaranya kembali keras. Beberapa pengunjung bioskop mulai mencuri-curi pandang ke arah keduanya. Antara kasihan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

 _"Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus mendapatkan tiket film itu untuk hari ini!"_

 _"Bagaimana caranya? Semua tiket untuk hari ini sudah sold out."_

 _"Pakai otakmu! Bagaimanapun caranya-"_

 _"Ekhm, maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Petugas keamanan bioskop yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka akhirnya menghampiri keduanya._

 _Lelaki itu akhirnya melepaskan bahu Hongbin dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan petugas. Hongbin berdiri bersandar pada dinding, menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan rambut panjangnya. Menghindari tatapan para pengunjung bioskop yang penasaran._

 _Dia tidak mendengar apa yang kedua lelaki itu bicarakan, yang dia ingat setelah itu lelaki yang dia anggap kekasihnya itu menarik kasar tangannya meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _###_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Bukan kali pertama Hongbin memutuskan hubungannya dengan lelaki kasar itu. Hongbin tahu ini tidak sehat, namun hatinya akan kembali luluh dengan permintaan maaf lelaki itu. Hongbin rasanya sudah lelah untuk sekedar membalas bentakan dan perkataan kasar dari kekasihnya ini. Usianya boleh saja jauh di atas Hongbin, tapi sifat kekanakannya benar-benar memuakkan. Dia bisa marah-marah di tempat umum tanpa tahu malu hanya karena Hongbin mengobrol di telepon saat makan malam bersama. Belum lagi semua permintaannya harus dituruti. Hongbin merasa hubungan mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, melainkan seperti raja dan pelayannya._

 _Hongbin sudah memblokir nomor teleponnya, memutus semua hubungan komunikasi dengan Oppa yang pada awalnya berperilaku sangat manis padanya tapi, lelaki itu selalu bisa menemukan dan meyakinkannya kembali. Hongbin mengira dia akan memiliki hubungan yang bahagia saat menerimanya. Beberapa bulan setelahnya bau busuknya mulai tercium, lelaki yang dipanggilnya Oppa itu tidak lebih dari sekadar lelaki kekanakan yang suka main tangan._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _###_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"Hongbin-ah."_

 _Hongbin yang penampilannya sudah kacau sebenarnya tidak ingin mengacuhkan panggilan dari Hakyeon. Eonni-nya itu bahkan bisa membaca pikiran seseorang hanya dengan menatap matanya. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk bicara dengan siapapun saat ini. Dengan cepat Hakyeon menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu sebelum Hongbin membuka pintu kamarnya._

 _"Hongbinnie." Hakyeon memanggilnya kedua kali dengan suara yang lebih lembut._

 _Hakyeon lebih keras kepala dari batu, dia tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Gadis yang bulu matanya mungkin masih basah oleh air mata itu mendengakkan kepalanya perlahan. Matanya menolak untuk menatap mata eonni-nya itu._

 _"Ya tuhan, apa lelaki berengsek itu yang melakukan ini padamu?" Hakyeon hampir menjerit saat melihat ujung bibir Hongbin yang pecah dan bekas kebiruan di pipi Hongbin yang foundationnya luntur oleh air mata._

 _Hongbin hanya menggigit bibirnya. Matanya panas, dia tidak mau menangis di depan siapapun. Hakyeon mengelus pipi satu-satunya gadis yang hidup menemaninya di apartemen ini. Hakyeon bahkan sudah menganggap Hongbin seperti adiknya sendiri. Walaupun bukan dia yang merasakannya, tapi gadis yang lebih tua itu mendadak merasakan nyeri di dadanya._

 _Hongbin masih membatu. Jika Hakyeon mulai bertanya, dia tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya dari mana. Hakyeon menatapnya dengan tatapan paling teduh yang pernah dilihatnya, kemudian memeluk tubuh Hongbin dengan erat. Saat itu pula air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya jatuh ke pundak Hakyeon._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _###_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah beberapa hari ini Hakyeon melarangnya keluar untuk menemui lelaki brengsek itu. Hongbin sudah membuang nomor ponselnya, oh tepatnya Hakyeon yang menekan flush toiletnya. Hongbin sedikit bersyukur karena lelaki itu tidak tahu di mana dia tinggal._

 _Sampai suatu hari saat Hongbin harus menghadiri pesta peresmian sebuah agensi. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa penyanyi dan komposer lagu mengenai tawaran untuk menjadi bintang video klip. Lelaki yang dia sudah tidak ingin dilihatnya itu menarik tangannya. Membawa Hongbin jauh dari ballroom hotel. Hongbin bisa saja berteriak agar lelaki itu melepaskan tangannya, namun Hongbin masih punya etika untuk menjaga suasana pesta saat itu._

 _Lelaki itu membawa Hongbin menuju lantai 21 hotel. Lantai kamar paling atas di hotel ini dan keadaan lorongnya benar-benar sepi._

 _"Ke mana saja kau belakangan ini?"_

 _"Menjauh darimu, tentu saja," jawab gadis itu ketus._

 _"Micheosseo? (Kau gila?)"_

 _"Kau yang gila. Mana ada perempuan yang tahan dengan lelaki gila sepertimu!"_

 _"Yah! Kau masih-"_

 _"Kita sudah putus semenjak seminggu yang lalu."_

 _"Tidak. Hubungan kita belum berakhir."_

 _"YAH! Apa kau tidak tahu malu? Kau sudah mempermalukanku di depan umum, menamparku, mengutukku dengan mulut kotormu itu dan masih tidak terima kalau kita sudah berakhir?! Benar-benar gila." Hongbin tertawa miris._

 _"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu, Lee Hongbin?" Lelaki itu menarik tangan Hongbin kasar. Hongbin yang tidak terima disentuh oleh lelaki brengsek itu menarik tangannya kuat-kuat. Itu malah membuat emosi lelaki itu semakin meluap._

 _"Yah, Lee Hongbin dasar tidak tahu diri!"_

 _"YAH! LEPAS! ATAU AKU PANGGIL PETUGAS!"_

 _"PANGGIL SAJA! TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG MENDENGARMU DI SINI!" Teriakan keduanya menggema di lorong hotel. Hongbin juga tidak yakin ada orang di dalam kamar-kamar yang tertutup itu. Dia sudah muak. Dia tidak ingin lagi bertemu lagi dengan manusia tidak tahu malu ini untuk selamanya. Dia mencoba berlari ke arah lift, menekan tombolnya berkali-kali. Angka pada layar menunjukkan lantai 14, masih terlalu lama untuk sekedar sampai di lantai 21._

 _Lelaki dengan kemeja lengan panjang itu menangkap tubuh ramping Hongbin dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh tersungkur di depan lift. Belum puas dengan itu tangannya mencengkeram rahang Hongbin._

 _"KAU PIKIR SIAPA DIRIMU, HAH?"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _###_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Ponselnya berbunyi tepat saat angka pada layar menunjukkan angka 20. Beberapa orang gadis keluar dari lift menyisakan satu lelaki yang lengan jasnya digulung ke siku, merogoh sakunya kemudian menjawab telepon tanpa melihat nama kontaknya._

 _"Yeoboseyo?"_

 _"Oh hyung. Aku ingin mengambil dompetku di kamar."_

 _"Iya aku akan segera kembali ke pesta. Sebentar saja. Aku janji." Laki-laki itu terkekeh sedikit mendengar ancaman dari seberang telepon._

 _Lift berdenting, tanda dia sudah sampai di lantai kamar paling atas di hotel ini. Pintu lift terbuka perlahan, saat itu juga Wonshik terkejut dengan pemandangan di depan matanya._

 _"HEY! BERHENTI!" Wonshik berteriak secara refleks. Di depan pintu lift dia melihat seorang laki-laki sedang menjambak rambut gadis yang dipojokkannya di dinding. Wonshik setengah berlari menghampiri mereka._

 _"Hyung, tolong bawa security ke sini. Segera!" perintahnya lewat telepon. Lelaki itu memasukkan ponselnya ke celana sebelum memisahkan gadis itu dari cengkraman lelaki yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya._

 _"Minggir kau!"_

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Wonshik melindungi gadis itu di belakang tubuh tingginya._

 _"Ini bukan urusanmu! Berikan gadis kurang ajar itu!" Lelaki itu terus berusaha menggapai tubuh Hongbin dengan tangannya, Wonshik berusaha melindungi gadis yang penampilannya sudah kacau itu sekuat tenaga._

 _"Kau keterlaluan! Dia seorang gadis!" Wonshik mendorong lelaki itu menjauhi Hongbin yang sejak tadi diam dengan rambut yang berantakan. Tatapan gadis itu terlihat ketakutan. Kedua laki-laki itu terlihat saling berteriak, mantan kekasih Hongbin itu lantas mendaratkan tinjunya ke pipi kanan Wonshik. Wonshik yang merasa tidak terima menyeka ujung bibirnya yang nyeri kemudian meninju balik lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu._

 _Hongbin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia merasa sangat bersalah melihat lelaki yang dia tahu adalah komposer muda yang tadi ikut menghadiri pesta itu menerima tinju dari mantan kekasihnya. Dia tidak ingin menyeret siapapun ke dalam masalahnya._

 _Saat itu pula pintu lift terbuka. Kemudian satu orang berpakaian rapi dan dua petugas hotel terlihat bingung melihat penampilan Hongbin yang acak-acakan. Hongbin menunjuk kedua lelaki yang masih berkelahi di lorong._

 _"Mwoya! Kim Wonshik!" Lelaki yang datang bersama dua petugas itu berlari dan melerai mereka._

 _Ah, Kim Wonshik. Hongbin akan mengingat nama itu saat berterima kasih nanti._

.

.

* * *

###

* * *

.

.

"Wonsik. Wonshiki. Panggilan kepada Kim Wonshik." Hongbin menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah kekasihnya.

Wonshik tersentak sadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Lantas lelaki itu mengulas senyum kecil ke arah Hongbin.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya gadis cantik itu kemudian.

"Memikirkanmu," jawab Wonshik santai. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hongbin. Oh, saat itu dia tidak tau jika nasibnya akan sebaik ini. Menjadi kekasih model cantik yang diam-diam dikaguminya.

Hongbin mendecih. "Ngomong-ngomong _pet_ _shop_ -nya sudah terlewat."

"Eeh?!" Wonshik kemudian mengedarkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. Benar juga, sepertinya dia harus putar balik.

Hongbin memegang keningnya dengan mata terpejam kemudian menggumam pelan. "Ya tuhan, kenapa aku mau menerima lelaki bodoh ini?" Kemudian menghela napas keras-keras. Sengaja ingin membuat Wonshik kesal.

"Ini gara-gara aku memikirkanmu tahu."

" _Mwoya_!"

.

.

* * *

###

* * *

.

.

"Ah, _kwiyeowo_." Entah sudah berapa kali Wonshik menggumamkan kalimat ini semenjak masuk ke _pet_ _shop_. Apalagi saat dia mendekati bagian anjing dari berbagai jenis ras. _Poodle_ berbulu putih menyalak nyaring saat melihat wajah Wonshik sangat dekat dengan kandang.

"Kau menakutinya, Shiki."

" _Museun_ _suriya_? (Ngomong apa sih?)"

Hongbin terkekeh, entah kenapa dia senang sekali menggoda kekasihnya. Mungkin ini terdengar agak jahat, tapi Hongbin sangat suka melihat Wonshik kesal. Menurutnya Wonshik jadi terlihat imut kalau sedang kesal.

"Wonshiki, kenapa kau tidak memelihara kucing? Sepertinya akan seru memiliki 6 anak kucing yang memanjat-manjat pakaianmu."

"Kucing juga lucu, tapi aku lebih memilih anjing saja sepertinya mereka lebih mudah diatur." Wonshik mengangkat bahunya.

"Ah, kalau doberman bagaimana? Sepertinya kalian agak mirip."

" _Mwoya_? Kau meledekku?"

Hongbin tersenyum lebar, Wonshik dengan bibir mengerucut selalu imut di matanya.

"Oh, itu bagaimana?" Hongbin menunjuk pada _french_ _bulldog_ berwarna putih di kandang paling ujung.

Wonshik menghampiri kandang itu dengan _excited_ , dia selalu ingin anjing jenis _bulldog_ atau _pug_. Lelaki bertopi hitam itu langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat anak anjing itu dari dekat.

" _Jinjja_ _kwiyeowo_."

"Kau suka?" kata Hongbin.

"Sangat. Mulai sekarang namanya _Eongdeongi_ ~"

.

.

* * *

###

* * *

.

.

Hongbin membuka _password_ apartemennya kemudian masuk diikuti Wonshik yang menenteng kandang besi di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebelah tangan Hongbin yang berjalan di depannya.

"Aku ganti pakaian dulu ya." Wonshik kemudian mengangguk, melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Lelaki bertato itu meletakkan kandang besinya di lantai ruang tamu, membuka pintunya dan menggendong sosok anak anjing kecil bermata besar itu di tangannya. Lelaki itu lantas duduk di sofa dan meletakkan _Eongdeongi_ di pangkuannya.

"Oh? Wonshik, Wonshik~" Wonshik menoleh dan mendapati Hakyeon mendatanginya.

" _Noona_ , _eodigalka_? (Mau ke mana?)"

"Aku harus latihan untuk mengisi acara akhir tah─wah apa itu?" Hakyeon tertarik dengan sesuatu berwarna putih di pangkuan Wonshik.

"Ah, ini _Eongdeongi_ aku baru saja mengadopsinya dari _pet_ _shop_. _Eongdeongi_ ~ beri salam~" Wonshik berbicara dengan cara yang imut pada anak angkatnya.

" _Mwo_? _Eongdeongi_?" Hakyeon terlihat sedikit kaget dengan pilihan nama Wonshik, "kau memang punya selera yang aneh."

" _Wae_? _Kwiyeounde_. (Kenapa? Lucu kok)"

Hakyeon mengelus-elus kepala anjing kecil itu berulang kali. Berdecak berkali-kali mencoba mencari perhatian _Eongdeongi_.

"Hongbin _eodisseo_?"

"Di kamarnya, ganti pakaian."

"Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

" _Ani_ , aku hanya bertanya saja. Hongbin terbiasa menyimpan masalahnya sendirian."

"Apa Hongbin terlihat banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini?"

" _Museun_ _suriya_?(Ngomong apa sih?) Dia terlihat lebih bahagia sejak denganmu."

"Ah, _jinjja_? (Benarkah?)" Mata Wonshik terlihat berbinar, dia belum pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang?"

"Tentu saja. _Noona_ tahu betapa _tsundere_ -nya dia."

Hakyeon tersenyum. "Aku sangat tahu sekali."

"Kau masih ingat kan dengan janjimu waktu itu?"

Wonshik terdiam sejenak kemudian mengulas senyumnya kearah Hakyeon. "Aku ingat, _Noona_."

"Aku berharap semoga kau menepatinya sampai akhir."

" _Eonni_ , _eodigalka_? (Mau ke mana?)" Hongbin yang sudah mengganti mantelnya dengan celana pendek dan t-shirt menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Aku mau latihan. Ah, senang sekali ada Taekwooni juga di sana."

"Taekwoon- _oppa_ juga tampil di _gayo daejun_ tahun ini?"

"Tentu saja. Menurutmu apa ini yang dinamakan dengan jodoh?"

Hongbin memutar bola matanya malas.

Hakyeon tertawa melihat reaksi Hongbin. "Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu. _Bye_ _bye_ Wonshik, Eongdeong, Hongbin."

"Hati-hati, _Noona_."

"Aw, baik sekali Wonshiki. _Narang_ _Sagwillae_? (Mau kencan denganku?)"

" _No_ , _Thanks_." Wonshik menjawabnya singkat.

" _Eonni_ , _palli_ _ga_! (cepat pergi!) " Hongbin mulai tidak sabar dengan Hakyeon yang memang suka sengaja menggoda Wonshik di depannya.

"Hahaha. Kau mengusirku? Sudah tidak sabar, ya?"

" _Mwoya_?"

"Kalian boleh melakukannya asal jangan berisik. Hyukki sedang tidur. Oke?"

" _EONNI_ , _PALLI_ _GA_!" Teriakan Hongbin disusul debum pintu apartemen dan tawa puas Hakyeon yang senang karena berhasil membuat wajah Hongbin merah padam.

.

.

* * *

###

* * *

.

.

 _"Ah, jeogiyo (permisi), Wonshik-ssi?"_

 _Wonshik yang sedang berbicara dengan petugas hotel menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Keadaan gadis cantik itu sudah lebih baik dibanding saat pertama kali dilihatnya di lantai 21. Lelaki brengsek yang sudah menyakiti gadis itu sudah ditendang keluar dari hotel. Wonshik sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada petugas hotel yang tadi memisahkannya._

 _"Annyeonghaseyo." Wonshik refleks membungkukkan badannya saat melihat gadis itu. Tingkahnya menjadi kikuk, sangat berbeda dengan saat menyelamatkannya tadi. Apa Kim Wonshik memang sekikuk ini dengan wanita?_

 _"Oh, annyeonghaseyo. Aku ingin memberikan ini." Hongbin mengulurkan obat dalam bentuk pasta kearah Wonshik._

 _"Ige mwoyeyo?" kata Wonshik bingung._

 _"Untuk mengobati lukamu." Hongbin menunjuk ujung bibirnya sendiri mengingatkan Wonshik akan rasa nyeri diujung mulutnya._

 _"Ah, kamsahamnida." Sekali lagi Wonshik menunduk saat berterima kasih._

 _"Aniyo. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku tadi."_

 _"Memang sudah seharusnya, tidak perlu berterima kasih."_

 _"Tentu saja aku harus berterima kasih. Ah iya, itu akan sedikit perih, tapi membuat lukanya cepat kering." Hongbin menunjuk obat berbentuk tabung di tangan Wonshik._

 _"Oh? Eotteokhae arayo? (kok tahu?)"_

 _"Aku pernah memakainya." Hongbin menunjuk bekas lukanya di ujung bibir yang tertutup lipstik._

 _"Dia melakukannya padamu?!" Mata sipit Wonshik melebar saat bertanya. "Apa aku perlu melaporkannya ke polisi?"_

 _"Aniyo, tidak perlu, Wonshik-ssi. Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Hongbin membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum sosok cantiknya menjauhi Wonshik yang masih tidak percaya gadis secantik itu baru saja berbicara dengannya._

 _"Wonshik-ah." Lelaki yang dipanggilnya hyung menepuk bahu tegapnya. "aku benar-benar iri padamu."_

 _"Wae, Hyung?" Wonshik memasukkan obat tadi ke dalam saku jasnya._

 _"Mimpi apa kau semalam sampai seorang Lee Hongbin menghampirimu?"_

 _"Ah, nama gadis itu Lee Hongbin?"_

 _"Kau bahkan tidak tahu? Tapi bisa berbicara dengannya di pertemuan pertama? Wah, jinjja bureobta. (aku benar-benar iri)."_

 _"Hyung, bisa carikan aku nomor ponselnya?"_

 _"Yah, jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya."_

 _Wonshik tidak menjawab, senyum lebarnya sudah menjawab pertanyaan._

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **How is it? Something strange? Plot hole? Please tell me in review box.**

 **Thanks reading.**

 **Sign Out,**

 **Kacang Merah**


End file.
